The purpose of the proposed K24 is to i) advance the research of the applicant in the study of personalized or adaptive indicated prevention strategies to address mild-moderate adolescent drug involvement and ii) mentor and train the next generation of scientists in adolescent SUDs and related behavioral disorders health who will conduct research from a preventive intervention perspective. The mentoring program will train four, already identified, early career, clinically-oriented researchers in advanced topics in prevention science and facilitate their expertise in developing and testing of personalized or adaptive intervention strategies (AIS) within an indicated prevention model. AIS are empirically-based decision rules in which the intervention plan (type, dosage, or sequence of components) offered to participants is individualized based on participants' response to the intervention (i.e. primary tailoring variable) and/or individual characteristics assessed prior to intervention (i.e., secondary tailoring variables). Furthermore, training and research will focus on mild- moderate drug using teenagers (abuse as defined by DSM-IV or mild substance use disorder as defined by proposed DSM-5), with the aim of abstinence or halting progression to dependence.